Back Again
by Sisters of Story
Summary: As it turns out Harry Potter won't be accepted into the Auror apprenticeship program until he's completed his seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey! Everybody! Thanks for choosing my story! Please enjoy!**

Harry James Potter- no longer of number four Privet Drive, Little Wighing, Surrey- lay motionless on his bed in the Burrow upper most bed room. On the bunk above him lay a snoring Ronald Billius Weasley, and two floors below a sleeping Hermione Jean Granger. At the edge of Ms Grangers bed lay a multitude of crumpled letters and daily prophet articles, the first of which read;

_Dear Ms. Granger_

_We are sorry to inform you that, despite your wonderful accredits and references, the Ministry of Magic, Auror department, will be un-able to accept your application for apprenticeship due to the fact that you have not yet completed your magical education nor received NEWT's in the mandatory application areas; potions transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, and herbology. We strongly encourage you to re-apply next year once you have received these credits._

_yours sincerely,_

_Victoria Bingham_

_Head of the Auror department_

_Ministry of Magic._

Ron Snorted in his sleep and shifted his body weight so that the bunk beds, which he and Harry were sharing creaked loudly. At the end of last years debacle he had returned home; his two best friends in tow and for the remainder the three had stayed there, attempting to track down lost friends, hiding foes, and Hermione's obliviated parents. Shifting again, Ron clenched his fist around a large envelope bearing a broken Hogwarts seal. Earlier that day, when the letter had been delivered, he had become un characteristically nervous thinking that they contained the NEWT results from the tests he had never taken, and therefore failed. Instead however the letter read something completely different.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_I am writing to inform you that light of last years absence you will be expected to complete your magical education at Hogwarts this year. The school term starts September 1 and the Hogwarts express will be leaving Kings Cross station from platform 9 3/4 at 11 AM sharp. please find enclosed a list of the needed supplies and equipment for your final year of Hogwarts as well as a course application form._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_Head of Gryffindor house._

On the cold, frosty, September day, during which our story begins, the sun rose over tall miss shaped house, informally known as the Burrow. Roosters crowed, barn owls hooted, and dishes magically washed themselves. On the large dining table in the middle of the Weasley's small kitchen sat a sun stained newspaper. Its front page was mainly taken up by picture of three young adults, one with brown bushy hair and an intelligent look to her, another one who was very tall, in a gangling sort of way, with-though the black and white picture did not show it- flaming red hair, and finally a boy, sprouting unruly black hair, brilliant green eyes and a lightening scar. The caption read...

_HARRY POTTER BACK AT HOGWARTS?_

_Yes it's true writes attractive blonde daily profit author Rita Skeeta. Harry Potter, 16, is being forced to return to Hogwarts despite having already accomplished feats not even most fully grown witches and wizards have, some of which include winning the tri-Wizard tournament, opening the chamber of secrets and not to mention defeating Lord Voldemort himself. Minerva McGonagall, head mistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry has thus far refused comment, though the Auror office of the Ministry of Magic has told us that in order grant apprenticeship to Harry Potter as well as Regulus Weasley and Hermione Grunger (Mr. Potter's accomplices in the defeat of Lord Voldemort) the three must complete their NEWTS at any school, or academy of magic before being accepted at their office._

_"A little bit ironic, don't ya think" comments, Madame longbottom who's son, originally in Harry's year now teaches at Hogwarts. "that the boy, who has done more for us than all of those dang auroras put together, is being refused a spot at their office, isn't it." But quite honestly we are not sure, send in your comments by owl and let us know what you think._

After reading these letters and articles for the first time, Harry potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley could not believe their eyes, it must have been a practical joke. But as it turned out, no one jumped out to scream surprise.

Harry Potter was going back to Hogwarts.

**yah I know really short chapter, and honestly a pretty pathetic one at that, but don't worry I and almost 100% sure that it will improve with time! Do you know what would help it to improve faster? Some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! anyway... Enjoy!**

platform nine and three quarters -king cross station -was simply abuzz with start of term chatter on September first 1999. Luna love good was humming a crumple horned snorkack repulsion tune, while Dean Thomas, who had also been absent for his final year of school was helping a rather pretty sixth year girl load her luggage onto the gleaming Hogwarts express. Romilda Vain was waving hello to her friends and Dennis Creevy was saying good bye to his parents. Around them, students new and old bustled about the station, showing off new spells, comparing chocolate frog cards and badgering their parents for money.

An announcement informing all students that the train would be leaving in approximately two minutes and thirty seven seconds had just been called when Harry, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family jogged through the barrier; Rushing as usual. Immediately they split off into groups and loaded onto the train. Percy, who was now on good terms with his family was providing Hermione with a multitude of study tips. George on the other hand was bribing Ginny into sending him a toiled seat ("if it's from the staff room I'll give you ten galleons"). Charlie and Bill were laughing one last time with Ron which left Harry with Mrs and Mr Weasley. He and hermione had been living at the Burrow since last June and if possible they seemed to have integrated even further into the Weasley's family.

The summer had been spent playing quidditch match after quidditch match and filling out application form after application form. Keeping busy seemed to be the only thing that kept the family from breaking down. yet, some how, something was just not the same with out the presence of Fred. George, no matter how well he hid it simply did not smile as much any more and Mrs Weasley could be found late in the night begging an unknown power to return her Fred home. unfortunately her requests had not been fulfilled so now Fred lay along side all the others who's lives were taken in the battle of Hogwarts and his laughing portrait hung in the back room of Weasley's wizarding wheezes joke shop.

Hermione however, had managed to take back two people who had been seemingly lost. Her parents. In fact the she had spent the first two weeks of summer vacation roaming Australia, spending every waking moment tracking down her lost parents. But after much stress she had found her parents and spent the remainder of her summer living with them at the ever crowded burrow. Seeing as they had sold their house to pay for their flight to Australia.

"All right I've packed sandwiches for everyone!" called Mrs Weasley, attracting the attention of all the children as she began o hand out brown paper bags.

"Aww mum... corner beef again?" whined Ron as he examined the contents of his bag. But he said nothing more, as he now knew how lucky he was to have a sandwich packed for him. "Aw well thanks." He pulled his mother into a tight hug, before stepping onto the train, which all the others had boarded and leaned out the window to say good bye.

"Now stay out of trouble!" Mrs Weasley told her children, Biological and not. "And Ron watch over your sister!"

"Mum! I'm sixteen!"

"Of course you are, sweetie. Make sure you you brush properly! and be nice to every one else!

"Mum!"

"Oh yes alright all right! just be careful!"

"I will mum! love you!"

"See ya at Christmas mum!" the train was creaking into motion.

"Bye Mrs Weasley!" the train was picking up speed

"I'll watch over them all! not to worry Mrs. Weasley!" The train was now chugging away at top speed and as Hermione was unable to finish her good bye she simply settled for waving along with the rest of her friends. Eventually, when Mrs Wesley and the rest of the family had disappeared from sight Harry, accompanied by the rest of his friends set off to find a compartment. Soon enough they found one and had jut unpacked when a day dreaming Luna Lovegood flounced in clutching a quibbler. On the cover was a old man, who appeared to be no younger than three hundred and two yet was tapping his way along a painted stage, below it read the caption, Taylor Teebalt - fantabulous tap dancer?

"Hello" Luna whispered finding a place beside Ginny and sitting down.

"Hey Luna" Harry replied, opening his lunch bag and pulling out a ham sandwich

"Did you here it? on the platform" Luna asked over top of the quibbler which she had just opened

"Here what?" Ginny inquired

"That crumple horned snorkack" Luna continued. "It was on the platform, or near it atleast. But daddy showed me a song which will keep them away. I didn't want any one to get scared so I sang it."

"Was it maybe the cat by the clock?" asked Hermione

"No It sounds like a cat but it's makes more of a mew than a meow"

"Oh I see" Replied Hermione, obviously not wanting to start an argument which she had no chance of winning. "So how was your summer Luna?"

"Oh excellent! Daddy and I went on an exhibition to the no the end of France we were so close to finding a pack of hook nosed moedes but Daddy reckons the doxies scared them off" Luna exclaimed, then she looked up for a moment as if debating with herself whether this next bit of information was important enough to be shared. "Do you think anyone will think it's weird that I'm dating a teacher this year?" Harry just about choked on the bit of sandwich he was chewing.

"Your what?" A rather disturbing mental image of professor Flitwick holding hands with Luna passed through everyone's mind before luna informed them that it was not a real teacher he was dating but a teachers assistant by the name of Nevil Long bottom, who was now shadowing Professor Sprout and assisting her with younger classes.

"Oh" said Ron "well no I don't reckon it'll be too bad so long as you don't go flaunting it."

"Yah, he's only a year older than you after all" continued Ginny "Just don't go snogging in class"

Harry who's eyes were now watering from his most recent escape from death merely nodded, as his wind pipe was still partially blocked by ham. Once he had had cleared his throat enough to talk he merely addressed Ron

"Fancy a game of chess?" And indeed Ron did. So they played and played until the night fell, and harry had lost so many games that his head felt as if it was about to explode. They played through the hoards of girls who came by every hour to ask for an autograph. they even set up a small tournament (which Ron won) and played until the Hogwarts express arrived at hogs-mead station.

The year had officially begun.

**Ok so this chapter was not much better I know. let me know what you think! Flames are allowed so long as I actually deserve them! tune in again next week for a new chapter! :)**

**Ps. Sorry if I miss spelt anything I am in desperate need of an editor! Anyone interested in the job?**


End file.
